


Jak się czujesz?

by Immundus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immundus/pseuds/Immundus





	

Wrócili właśnie do motelu ze zwykłego polowania – dotyczył ducha matki, którą, wraz z dziećmi, zabił mąż. Nie było łatwo jej zniszczyć, ponieważ została skremowana, a jedyna rzeczą, jaka po niej została, był wisiorek. Wisiorek, który zaginął wiele lat wcześniej. Przeszukali cały dom, jednocześnie próbując nie dać się zaskoczyć i zabić. Okazało się, ze biżuteria została przetopiona i zdobiła teraz sypialnię jako wazon. A raczej jego niewidoczne, pozłacane elementy. Na szczęście odkryli to zanim zrobiło się naprawdę gorąco. Mimo tego Sam skończył ze skręconą kostką, a Dean z poobijaną twarzą.

Starszy łowca padł na łóżko. Był zbyt wykończony, żeby wziąć prysznic. Gdy tylko poczuł ciepłą kołdrę na skórze, momentalnie odpłynął. W tym czasie Sam postanowił pogrzebać w sieci. Nie zdążył nawet wypić jednego piwa, kiedy usłyszał trzepot skrzydeł. Odwrócił się, ale Cas nie patrzył na niego. Przyglądał się śpiącemu Deanowi.

\- Zamierzasz mu w końcu powiedzieć? - zadał pytanie młodszy Winchester. Castiel rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty.

\- Nie - odparł krótko i wrócił do lustrowania wzrokiem ciała Deana, skutecznie ignorując teatralne westchnięcia Sama. Młodszy łowca w końcu odpuścił i zajął się szukaniem kolejnej sprawy.

Nie oderwał nawet wzroku od ekranu laptopa, gdy Cas zbliżył się do łóżka i usiadł na jego skraju. Nie był zdziwiony kiedy anioł czule pogłaskał jego brata po policzku.

Wiedział już od dawna o uczuciu Castiela. Wiele razy próbował namówić go do rozmowy z Deanem. Bezskutecznie jak widać. W tym czasie zdążył się przyzwyczaić do co nocnych odwiedzin. Rzadko kiedy anioł bywał chętny do rozmowy. Przybywał tylko, aby sprawdzić, jak się czuje Dean. Oczywiście nigdy nie zapytał go o to wprost. Robił to w trakcie, gdy starszy Winchester spał. Sam często zastanawiał się, jak zareagowałby jego brat, gdyby kiedyś przyłapał Castiela. Anioł nie był jednak tak naiwny za jakiego niektórzy go uważali. Zawsze najpierw dokładnie sprawdzał, jak bardzo Dean jest zmęczony i jak głęboko zapadł w sen. Nie zamierzał narażać ich przyjaźni. Choć Sam powtarzał mu, że takie zachowanie jest bezcelowe, Cas wydawał się być głuchy na wszelkie argumenty.

-Musicie być ostrożniejsi. - odezwał się anioł, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy Deana.  
\- Hm? - Sam uniósł głowę.  
\- O mało dzisiaj nie zginęliście przez swoją lekkomyślność.  
\- Wiem, Cas, ale nie martw się. Dajemy radę.  
Castiel kiwnął jedynie głową, nie ciągnąc dalej tematu. Dean zaczął lekko pochrapywać, co wywołało uśmiech na twarzy anioła. Jego rysy wygładziły się, zniknęło zmęczenie ciągłymi walkami. W tej chwili mógł być sobą. Ufał Samowi i wiedział, że dopóki osobiście się nie przyzna, nikt więcej nie pozna prawdy. Siedzieli tak w ciszy, pogrążeni we własnych myślach. Castiel spojrzał na zegarek. Dobiegał koniec klasycznych, czterech godzin snu Deana. Anioł chcąc, nie chcąc musiał już iść. Złożył jeden czuły pocałunek w okolicach skroni łowcy, wstał i rzucił mu ostatnie tęskne spojrzenie, po czym zniknął. Wiedział jednak, że ich rozłąka nie potrwa długo. Wróci do niego, jak każdej nocy.

A Dean? Dean nie miał pojęcia dlaczego od dawna nie ma koszmarów, budzi się rześki i wypoczęty, a ślady po walkach w magiczny sposób znikają.

Nigdy się nawet nie zastanawiał.


End file.
